


For Lovers Only

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seven years without seeing each other, Laura ran into Carmilla. In Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a little special. It's not a OS, it's a fanfiction. For now, idk how many chapters I will make, but you have to know that the fanfic is full so I won't take much time to upload it. I think I'll post them every tuesgay and thursgay.  
> The story is a little based on the movie "For Lovers Only", but I changed most of it to fit the Carmilla universe and my ideas.
> 
> A huge thank you to my girlfriend Laura, she helped me a lot.  
> A little hello to Julia & everybody in the #CheezpuffSquad :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Laura arrived in Paris again. Like every year, on March, she spent a month in Paris for her job. She started to be bored to do that, every single year, since seven years ago.  
Her driver was here to pick her up. JP was a nice guy. He asked her how the travel went and said she looked a little sad. She told him she was just tired of the flight. He drove her to her hotel, same as usual, “Le Meurice”.

She gave her name to the reception and they gave her the key to her room. The newspaper she worked in always reserved for her the best room in the hotel.  
She didn’t unpack her stuffs. She never did. She threw herself on the bed and slept for three hours straight.  
Her bedroom phone woke her up. The reception called to tell her that a certain “Danny Lawrence” wanted to reach her. She accepted with a sigh. Yes Danny was her fiancé but Laura was not happy in this relationship. It was boring, Danny was too protective. Thankfully she had some time alone when she went to Paris. Her only escaping moment of the year. Rest of the time, Danny was kinda glued to her.

“-Yes, Danny?  
-Thanks God, you’re okay. I left you 10 texts and 3 phone calls.  
-My phone’s dead.  
-Anyway at least you’re okay. How was your flight?  
-It was good. I gotta go; a lot of work to do. Bye.  
-Bye, I love you”

Laura hung up before answering. She never said those three little words. The reason of that is that she’s not really in love with Danny. She will never be. She just likes Danny. But her heart belongs to someone else. Her heart belongs to Carmilla Karnstein, the vampire. They were together at Silas University but when Carmilla’s mother started to kill a lot of people to make her point to Carmilla, the vampire left to an unknown country. Leaving behind her, a letter and a heartbroken Laura Hollis.  
Laura knew the letter by heart. She read it so many times. At first, because she couldn’t believe it. She wanted to see if she understood it well. Obviously she did, it wasn’t complicated to understand. Now she just read it time to time, when she feels alone or sad. She even made a copy, she carried in her wallet. And right now seemed to be a good time to read it again. So she took the paper in her wallet and sat on her bed.

*  
Dear Laura,  
I don’t know where to start or what exactly to say. I know this letter will break your heart and I’m already sorry about it.  
Mother said I had to leave to protect you. She said she’ll meet me in two days, without killing you if I left. So, when you’ll read this, I’ll be long gone.  
I’m so sorry. I have to protect you. You mean more than the world to me. Those few months with you made me feel more alive than I ever did.  
I love you Laura, don’t you dare forget that, because I will always do.  
I will always love you, no matter what. And I guess you hate me right now and you’re hurt. But the pain will go away. I hope one day you’ll forgive me and understand me.  
Don’t try to find me.  
I love you Laura.  
Forever yours,  
Carmilla.  
*

 

Laura was crying, like every time she read this letter. They killed Carmilla’s mother two days after Laura found the letter but Carmilla never came back. Laura went through different phases. She started with sadness then anger then sadness again. Now, she just felt empty of feelings. She never fell back in love. She never could. Her heart belonged to Carmilla forever.  
Seven years later, Laura was still madly in love with Carmilla. But she was engaged to Danny because she knew she’ll never see Carmilla again and she needed to move on. So she tried to. Danny had been turn to a vampire but since the Dean was dead; she was back being on the “good side”.  
The following morning, Laura went in town, she still had a job to do. She was on her way to do some interviews to find herself a photograph for the month. She turn at the corner of her street and bumped into someone who seemed to be taking a picture of a dead pigeon.

“-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée! Je… »

And the stranger stood up. This stranger was not really a stranger.

“-Carmilla?  
-Laura…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previouly:
> 
> The following morning, Laura went in town, she still had a job to do. She was on her way to do some interviews to find herself a photograph for the month. She turn at the corner of her street and bumped into someone who seemed to be taking a picture of a dead pigeon.
> 
> “-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée! Je… »
> 
> And the stranger stood up. This stranger was not really a stranger.
> 
> “-Carmilla?  
> -Laura…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! Especially to Laura, Lana and her Cheezpuffsquad!!

They looked into each other’s eyes. Laura didn’t know what to say. Dozens of questions ran in her mind.

“-I’m sorry, I’m late for work, I gotta go. Call me?”

She just handed her card to Carmilla and left.  
Two hours later, after seven interviews, she still didn’t find someone talented enough for her. She was mad and stressed, she needed to find someone as soon as possible. The next person sat in front of her.

“-Hello, my name is Carmilla Karnstein and I want to apply to the job.”

Obviously, Carmilla was here.

“-Carmilla, what…  
-No, let me talk please. I just really need a job right now and maybe a fresh start too.  
-Ok I’m listening.”

The following 15 minutes, Carmilla talked about her work as a photograph. That she wasn’t taking a picture of a dead pigeon but of its heart. She ran a blog and her subscribers asked her to do the theme “Broken heart”.

“-Thank you, Miss Karnstein for this interview. I’ll call you later if you got the job. Have a nice day.  
-Wait Laura! Can we talk?  
-Isn’t it what we just did?  
-No, I mean about us.  
-There is no “us” Carmilla. There’s no “us” since you left me seven years ago.  
-Listen, I…  
-I know, you’re sorry. You didn’t want to break my heart but you had to. You had to leave. You had to leave to “PROTECT” me. Because tiny Laura always need protection. Tiny Laura can’t save herself. But guess what! Tiny Laura killed your mother. Tiny Laura hoped that her girlfriend would come back when she saw that her mother didn’t show up and learnt in the papers that the dean of Silas University was found burn in the middle of the woods. But no, her girlfriend never came back. And seven years later, you show up and what?  
-I was scared to come back. I didn’t want to see how much you hated me. I didn’t want to see the anger and disappointment in your eyes. I’m a coward, I know. But today, we met again. You told me to call you and I thought it would be a second chance. I’m so sorry Laura. Can I do anything to make it up to you?  
-You can’t go back in time to avoid me seven years of heartbreak, but maybe you could just do a good job, you’re hired.  
-Really? Oh well, thank you! I won’t disappoint you… more than I already did.  
-Carm?  
-Hmm?  
-Follow me, I think we have more talking to do.”

Then, they went back to Laura’s room. They walked to it, because it was on the street next to the café where she did all the interviews.   
All was a bit nervous for the conversation that will follow. But she knows she had to talk about it.

“-Ok, there’s no many way to say this but, I’m engaged to Danny.  
-Xena? When did it happen?  
-It doesn’t matter. She was there when you weren’t.  
-Do you love her?”

Laura couldn’t answer this question. Of course, she didn’t love Danny but she didn’t want to say it out loud, especially not to Carmilla.

“-Danny’s nice, she…  
-That’s not what I asked.  
-I know.  
-Do you still love me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had an awesome day, here's the new chapter!  
> Previously:
> 
> Laura couldn’t answer this question. Of course, she didn’t love Danny but she didn’t want to say it out loud, especially not to Carmilla.  
> “-Danny’s nice, she…  
> -That’s not what I asked.  
> -I know.  
> -Do you still love me?
> 
> (To my Laura <3 & to the CheezpuffSquad)

"-I do. Despite everything you did. Despite how much I tried to hate you. Despite everything, I still love you. My heart belongs to you, Carmilla. I love you more than I could ever love anyone.”

Carmilla didn’t answer to that, she just kissed Laura. At first, Laura kissed her back until she remembered what she was doing.

“-I’m sorry Laura, I don’t know what I was thinking about, you told me about Danny but…”

Laura shut her up with a kiss before she talked.

“-Let’s forget about Danny. Please. I’m only in Paris for a month and I’d like to enjoy it as much as I can. I know it’s cheating and it’s wrong but I kinda always cheated on her since you always have been the one I love. So please, let’s forget about Danny.  
-Okay.”

And they kissed again. They found the perfect rhythm of their bodies. Like old times. It felt like the seven years break up never happened. They still knew which part of each other’s body could make the other react. They made love all afternoon and fell asleep around 8pm. They woke up time to time during the night for quick rounds.

When Laura woke up around noon, she felt a warm body on her back. Her smile illuminated her face. Carmilla stayed. She wanted to wake up every day like this. But she knew it wouldn’t be possible. Or at least, not as long as she was still with Danny. And she couldn’t break up with Danny on the phone, the ginger didn’t deserve that. Plus, she didn’t know if Carmilla wanted to have a serious relationship.  
She felt the vampire moving behind her, so she turned to face her.

“-Gmorning.  
-Good morning, Carmilla.”

Carmilla leant in for a kiss. Laura happily responded to it. It was soft and tender.

“-Carm, what are we doing?  
-Kissing?  
-Yes, but no. I meant what are we? I know I’m just here for a month but I don’t want us to be torn apart later.  
-I don’t know what we are. But I think we should just enjoy the moment and find our way. Do I need to remind you that you’re engaged to the tall ginger?  
-No. But it’s not her I want. Despite all the pain you cost me, I just want you.  
-I know, and I want you too. However I think we should use this month to see if we still are good together.  
-We were pretty good last night, if I remember right.  
-Laura!  
-I know, I know. So, what do we do know?  
-Well, I think breakfast could be nice, then, I think we have a job to do.  
-Oh yes! I forgot to tell you the theme of the article.  
-Absolutely.  
-Well, it’s “France, country of love?”  
-Oh I know exactly what to do with that.  
-Really?  
-Yes! I’ll show you once I’ll have food in my stomach.”

And with this, they got ready and left for a small restaurant. Carmilla told Laura that she arrived in Paris two years ago. She spent the seven years they were apart in France; visiting a lot of cities. She didn’t want to start by Paris because she didn’t really want to see how much it changed since 1709. But one day, she decided that she had to go. This day was the day she felt back in love with the city.

“-It’s kinda like us. I’m in love with you; we don’t see each other for a long time. My love doesn’t go away but I’m scared to see you again. But when I do, I fall back in love with you again.”

Laura had tears in her eyes because she felt the same way. When Carmilla saw Laura’s eyes, she chose to change the subject.

“-Ok, so for your paper, I know what to do. At first, I’ll show you some good places in Paris. It’s the city of lovers after all. I have to take you to “Le pont des arts”. And then, I’ll show you some other places. France still is a bit of the country of love. Especially for us, strangers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :) New chapter tomorrow!  
> No cliffhanger today :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: 
> 
> Laura had tears in her eyes because she felt the same way. When Carmilla saw Laura’s eyes, she chose to change the subject.  
> “-Ok, so for your paper, I know what to do. At first, I’ll show you some good places in Paris. It’s the city of lovers after all. I have to take you to “Le pont des arts”. And then, I’ll show you some other places. France still is a bit of the country of love. Especially for us, strangers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post on tuesday, I got sick. I still am a bit.  
> So, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> To Laura, with all my love <3

They went back to Laura’s hotel, telling them she won’t stay, but to not call her office. She had to go outside to Paris so she’ll sleep there too. She didn’t give more details.  
Thankfully, she just had one large suitcase, so Carmilla took it and they walked to take the subway. They quickly went to the vampire’s place, to leave the suitcase for the day. Laura wanted to visit more, but Carmilla told her they will do that later. So, they left to visit Paris. The first day, Carmilla showed her “Le pont des arts” and other stuffs around. Laura interviewed some strangers about what they think about France being the country of love. Some people, a bit grumpy, told her this was just a myth. And by how fast they were speaking, Laura knew they were native from France. Her French was good but sometimes, it was too fast. Other people, with an accent behind their French, told her that France was definitely the country of love. Most of them were here for their honeymoon. Others just for a trip between lovers; with or without children.

Carmilla took a lot of pictures during Laura’s interview. Her favorite was a picture of two lovers; they just put their locket on the bridge and were facing “La Seine” as they threw the key away, in the water. Nobody could tell who those strangers were from behind so that’s why Carmilla didn’t need their approval if Laura wanted to publish it.  
During the evening, Carmilla took Laura to a fancy restaurant and they had a wonderful time. After that, they went back to the vampire’s place and the journalist finally got to visit it. After making love, they fell asleep very fast.

The next morning, Laura felt a bit weird but she didn’t really know why. She had a sad dream but didn’t remember what happened. Carmilla woke up an hour later so they couldn’t do anything during the morning. The vampire cooked lunch and then she took Laura to some other places in Paris.  
Laura’s favorite was when they went near “Opera Garnier”. Carmilla showed her a roof where they could see all Paris. 

“-I think it’s a good place for our last day in Paris. Tomorrow, I’m taking you outside.  
-Where?  
-If I tell you, I will lose my air of mystery, won’t I?”

Laura rolled her eyes but kissed Carmilla. The vampire took a picture of them, kissing, with Paris in the background. Thankfully, vampires do appear in pictures.  
Once back at Carmilla’s place in the middle of the night, after a beautiful evening in the street of the city of love, Laura’s cell phone rang. She went in the bedroom to have a little privacy while Carmilla went to shower.

“-Danny, do you know what time is it?  
-No. Did I wake you up?  
-No. But I was going to sleep. It’s 2am.  
-Well, maybe if you called I wouldn’t be so worried. It’s been three days and you didn’t give me any news. I tried to call your hotel but they said you were already gone. And when I called like a minute ago, they said you weren’t here. Where are you, Laura?  
-Nowhere. I just found another hotel, closer from where I did my interviews of the day than “Le Meurice” so I stayed here. And you know how busy I am, so I can’t really call you every day. I’m going to sleep now; I have a lot of work to do later. Good night.”

She hung up before Danny could say anything else. She lied to Danny. She never did before.  
The guilt was starting to show up but Laura decided to sleep on it. Maybe she’ll feel better in the morning. She fell asleep before the vampire managed to leave the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny's back, kind of. I hope you won't hate me for that!  
> I hope you like the chapter. Next one on tuesday, I think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: 
> 
> She hung up before Danny could say anything else. She lied to Danny. She never did before.  
> The guilt was starting to show up but Laura decided to sleep on it. Maybe she’ll feel better in the morning. She fell asleep before the vampire managed to leave the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys! I wanted to post earlier but with my intership and the stress of finding my next internships and my health (because yes, I'm still sick) I didn't find time and energy enough to post.
> 
> Ok, so here's the new chapter (and end of the story). Hope you'll enjoy it.

Six hours later, with only three of sleep, Laura’s alarm clock woke them up.

“-Gmorning, cupcake.  
-This is a mistake, I can’t follow you. I shouldn’t be here with you. I’m engaged to Danny.  
-Oh oh oh oh! Calm down, Laura. What’s happening?  
-I lied to Danny on the phone last night. I told her I was too busy to call her. But that’s not true! I’m just too busy spending time with you, loving you. I shouldn’t… I think I should call to come back to Toronto.  
-Laura, don’t. We both know you’re not in love with Danny. You said it yourself.  
-I never said…  
-Yes, you didn’t say it like that, but that’s what it meant. Forget about Danny, please. Just for a few more days. After that, you’ll do what you want, ok?  
-Ok…”

Laura felt very guilty but at the same time she never felt this happy during those last seven years. So, she decided to enjoy a bit more of this happiness.  
And that’s how they end up in Carmilla’s car, which was black, of course. The vampire said she will take Laura to some kind of road trip. She said that if her article had to be about France, they had to leave Paris, because France is not just Paris.  
Two hours later, they ended up in Deauville. Obviously, Carmilla had called to make a reservation in the hotel “Le Normandy”. She chose a room with a view to the beach.

“-It’s beautiful, Carm.  
-I know”

Carmilla wasn’t talking about the view; or at least not Laura’s view. She was talking about her own view: Laura’s face full of happiness.

“-Can we go for a walk on the beach?  
-We can do whatever pleases you, Laura”.

A couple of hours later, Laura had interviewed some tourists on the beach and now, she and Carmilla were just walking next to each other. Laura was more “dancing” around Carmilla than just walking. She was happy and she needed to let her happiness express whatever it wanted to do. She decided to write in the wet sand. Big letters, with a big heart under them. “JE T’ADORE CARM”.  
A bright smile appeared on Carmilla’s face. She took Laura’s hand to bring her closer to herself and kissed her with passion. They both got a little fired up, so they decided to go back to the hotel.

After some magic time, Laura woke up with her face on Carmilla’s naked belly. She felt her heart skipping a beat before beating faster. Only a couple minutes after Laura, the vampire woke up. They decided to take their time to get ready before leaving Deauville. After two hours of driving, and singing like fools to song on the radio, they arrived to Le Mont St Michel. They visited it all day; Laura did only three interviews because she preferred to spend her time having fun with Carmilla. She knocked at doors and Carmilla told her not too because “There are zombies here, don’t knock at their doors”. Laura was laughing so much this day. Since her laugh was contagious, Carmilla did too.

They spent their night at “Le Relais”, having sex more than sleep. But that didn’t matter. They just wanted to enjoy their time together as much as they could.  
They spent the next day going to Blois and visit the castle of François the 1st. And obviously, Carmilla chose an expensive hotel, but Laura decided to not comment on it. She knew the vampire needed her comfort. And in those hotels she was sure to have a fridge to cool down her blood packs before drinking them. They slept a lot on the following night since Carmilla said they had a lot of driving to do on the next day. Laura decided to stop interviewing people so they were at their hotel early.  
They took the road just after noon; and eight hours later, they were in Cassis. They decided to stay a bit longer there, three or four days, they didn’t know. The day after their arrival, Carmilla took Laura to a secret place she really liked, at the top of a little cliff.

“-Laura, do you trust me?  
-Absolutely!  
-Ok, so take my hand, we’re going to jump.”

It would be a lie to say that Laura wasn’t a bit scared by the thought of jumping in the sea like this. But she had faith in Carmilla, so she took her hand. They had just 4 running steps before they jumped. Laura screamed while falling. They ended up in the water very fast. While getting out of it, they were both laughing.

“-That was awesome! Thanks Carm!  
-The scream you made was gold, I loved it!  
-Don’t make fun of me!  
-That bunched up face you make when you’re angry is hilarious, cupcake.”

Remembering this sentence Carmilla once told her at Silas gave shivers to all her body. Especially since she remembered how much she wanted to kiss Carmilla the first time. But this time she could totally do it, and she did. The vampire and the tiny human kissed, softly. They spent the rest of their time in Cassis doing just that: Kissing, jumping in the sea and swimming even if the water was still very cold. Finally, they decided to stay five days because they were really enjoying their time together. After that, there was one last stop before going back to Paris. So, Carmilla took her car and drove them to St Tropez. There, the women enjoyed two days of sun before it started raining on the third day. They decided to stay in their hotel for all the day and if the rain wouldn’t stop the next day, they would leave to go back to Paris two days earlier. During this rainy day, both got to learn to live with each other a bit, more than just sex, food and sleep. They watched two movies, cuddling and kissing. The following day, the rain didn’t stop so the vampire took her car and both went back to Paris. While driving, the weather started to get better and both women were happy for it. Once again, they spent most of the travel singing to radio songs or talking about small subjects to see if each other’s tastes had changed.

“-I was doing a marathon of an old TV show named Castle before I had to come here. I stop season 4 and I think there’s almost 10 seasons. I’m totally addicted to it. Have you ever heard of it?  
-Actually I did. But I stopped watching it in the beginning of season 8. It was a little too hard for me. But I won’t spoil you.  
-You said too much! Tell me what happened!  
-Sorry but no!”

Laura pouted until Carmilla put a song she knew Laura loved, so they could sing together.  
Arriving in the city of love, they went to the hotel “Amour” which is French for “love”. Laura smiled at it before kissing Carmilla.  
The last week they had, Laura had to finish her work and Carmilla had to upload her blog, so they weren’t much together. But each night, they made love before falling asleep next to each other. Two days before Laura had to leave; she tried to talk to Carmilla.

“-Come with me.  
-What?  
-Come with me to Toronto.  
-Laura, I…  
-Please! I’ll properly break up with Danny and then we’ll be together like we always wanted to.  
-I can’t leave France.  
-Why not?  
-Because I fell in love with this country and I don’t want to go to Toronto, a city where your future ex is living. A city where, every time she sees me, she will do everything to convince me that I’m not good for you. And I’ve made friends here: People who don’t know who I am, other than Carmilla the blogger who take cool pictures. I’m sorry Laura, but I can’t.”

Tears where running on both their faces. They didn’t want to leave each other but they had to. That’s why Carmilla went back to her place, leaving Laura at the hotel.  
Two days later, at the airport, Laura was just looking behind her every five seconds, hoping that Carmilla would follow her. But the vampire never came.  
Once back in Toronto, Laura finally got the guts to break up with Danny.

“-What are you saying Laura?  
-I’m breaking up with you Danny.  
-Why? What happened in Paris? Weren’t we happy together?  
-You were. I wasn’t. I knew it for a long time but I didn’t accept it until I saw C… until I went to Paris.  
-You saw? Who did you see in Paris that made you think that?  
-No one!  
-It was Carmilla, wasn’t it?... See? You’re not even denying it. You’re disgusting, Hollis. Take your stuff and leave my place!”

Laura was back at a hotel, but in her own city. It felt weird.  
During a week, she cried more than she thought she would. But when she thought about it, she knew she wasn’t crying about her break up with Danny, but about her “break up” with Carmilla. Before it hit her. She had to go back to Paris, right now. She needed to be with Carmilla. After all, she accepted that her heart belonged to the vampire so she had to be with her. She wanted to make her happy as much as Carmilla made her happy. She bought herself a plane ticket, packed her big suitcase. She will ask Carmilla to help her bringing the rest, if Carmilla still wanted her.  
When she arrived in Paris, JP was waiting for her.

“-M’lady, you seem happy.  
-Because I am.  
-Where should I drive you?”

Laura gave him Carmilla’s place. She was a bit nervous but also super excited.

“-Can I ask you why you are back in Paris, Miss Hollis?  
-I’m going to tell Carmilla I love her and that I don’t want us to live without each other anymore.  
-Oh Miss Hollis, this is good news. And Paris, will help you.  
-Paris?  
-Yes, don’t you know what they say about Paris and about France?  
-For lovers only.  
-Yes! For lovers only!”

JP stopped his car at the same time he said this sentence. Then Laura ran to knock at Carmilla’s door, hearing a “Good luck” from her driver.  
The vampire opened the door.

“-Laura? What are you doing here?  
-I love you Carmilla and I can’t live without you. Can I stay?”

Carmilla didn’t answer. She just kissed Laura with passion. They will need a lot of time to find back their rythym of living together, but all that matter was that they were together. They came in Carmilla’s place, Laura just got the time to see JP sending here a thumb up before the door closed.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all with this fic. Yes, I know this chapter is longer than the other but I didn't know where to cut it. And since idk how I'll be in the next days, I prefered to not leave you waiting.
> 
> I hope to come back here to post something soon but I'm not making any promises.
> 
> Have a good day/evening/night wherever you are.
> 
> Thank you for your support.
> 
> If you wanna find me on twitter, I'm under the same name.

**Author's Note:**

> TADAAAA! That was the first chapter! Next on thursgay if everything goes right :)


End file.
